Marmalade Heartswell/Pokemon Universe
*11 *13 |Row 5 title = Gender|Row 5 info = Male|Row 6 title = Class|Row 6 info = Coordinator|Row 7 title = Travel Status|Row 7 info = Home in Hoenn|Row 8 title = Main Pokemon|Row 8 info = Arcanine}}Marmalade Heartswell is a pokemon original character created by Darkest Shadow. She is the love interest of Louis Robinson, as well as an on-and-off traveling companion of him. History Marmalade grew up in the Hoenn region. She loved life up in her little treehouse home, and was inspired by the gracefulness of her city's gym leader, Winona to become a pokemon trainer too. However, Marmalade had a special voice, a powerful singing voice that everybody admired. A few days before her tenth birthday, she asked her dad if she could have a gig singing in front of Petalburg City. Her father asked Norman, and he was more than delighted to have her sing for his town's city. She held a concert that day, with about three hundred people attending, as she sang some of the songs that she grew up with, and the crowd absolutely loved it. After her performance, two kids, about her age, went to congratulate her. She asked what they were doing there, and they said they were on a pokemon journey. Marmalade told them that she was going to start hers in less than a few days, so she asked to travel with them. With that, Marmalade became a trainer, but when she failed miserably at gym battles, and gave up after being brutally defeated at Brawly's gym. With this, Emma convinced her to raise her pokemon differently, and become a coordinator, where she did far better. Relationships Louis Louis and Marmalade meet after a concert in Petalburg City that she performed in. He found out that she wanted to take a long break from singing and go on a journey. The two through Hoenn together. The two both competed in contests together and watched each other grow stronger. Marmalde decided to go find Louis after he left for Sinnoh with Emma, and won multiple pokemon contests while she was there. She didn't find him until the Grand Festival, where they had their moment. However, he was oblivious to her affection and proceeded to defeat her in the Top 4 without mercy. While Louis travelled in Unova, Marmalade stayed in Hoenn with Emma and she pushed her to ask him out. When Louis returned, Marmalade took her shot, and Louis silenced her while kissing her. Unfortunately, she had a family emergency in Hoenn and couldn't travel to Kalos with him, so he left her. Emma Emma and Marmalade initially started off as friends with a fierce contest rivalry. Usually Emma would come out on top, but Emma ultimately was defeated when Marmalade won her region's Grand Festival. However, when Louis went to Unova, Emma decided to travel with Marmalade to get to know her better. The two started to hang out and become best friends. Emma persuaded her to ask out Louis after finding out her affection for him. May Marmalade and May grew up together, participating in many of the same events, except the problem was that they weren't really that friendly with each other. The two always ended up fighting with each other;the physical kind. Usually Marmalade would come out on top, but May always tries to get her in trouble. As of now, Marmalade tried to apologize to May, but somehow she wouldn't get through to her, but it did shorten their rivalry to only contests. May was also jealous of Marmalade most of the time. The two tried to win over Louis's affection several times, until Marmalade took her shot with him. She was jealous that Marmalade had a boyfriend before her. She also got jealous of the fact that she placed higher in contests than she did. Pokemon In Rotation * Growlithe->Arcanine (Grew up with in Hoenn) * Misdreavus->Mismagius (Caught in Hoenn) * Clampearl->Gorobyss (Caught in Hoenn) * Cherubi->Cherrim (Caught in Sinnoh) * Petilil->Liligant (Caught in Kalos) * Happiny->Chansey (Hatched in Kalos) At Home * Roselia->Roserade * Togepi->Togetic * Magikarp->Gyarados * Tropius * Cranidos->Rampardos Given Away * Treecko->Grovile (Given to Dawn)